


【柚天】夏日争夺战

by AdaWE



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaWE/pseuds/AdaWE
Summary: *校园异能pa*校园纯情恋爱小甜饼





	1. 夏日争夺战（上）

空调、西瓜、还有羽生结弦，是这所异能学院的夏日必不可少、人人都求之不得的宝物。

 

说到羽生结弦，不只在学校，甚至在整个异能世界里，那都是响当当的风云人物。除了其家族背景雄大之外，单论他个人魅力，也是立于新生代顶峰的王者：容貌俊雅端秀、气质高贵凌厉，身姿玉树临风，双商超群，能力卓越，日本一番异能家族羽生家族家主、最大异能培养基地中心学院的学生会会长、滑冰社名誉社长兼王牌，他是老一辈心底的希望、新生代眼中的榜样，万千少男少女心中可望而不可及的美梦。

特别是在炎炎夏日，羽生结弦的抢手度更是让人惊叹——当然这和前面所说的已经没多大关系，主要是因为他的异能—[冰冻]。天生能够制造和操控冰的羽生结弦肌肤也是冰凉的，还能随时随地释放冷气，在夏天就是一个移动的空调和刨冰机，无论走在哪里，都有人虎视眈眈。

 

宇野昌磨记得某个午后，他和本田真凛、羽生结弦一起抱着一堆资料穿过学院的小树林往学生会走。

他和真凛跟在羽生后边，头上烈日当空，整个人都跟被泡在滚烫热水里似的，难受得要命，两人也不敢靠羽生太近，只勉强感受到了丝丝微微的凉气，浑浑噩噩中肖想着待会儿能窝在空调房里吹着冷气捧着西瓜享受生活。

猝不及防地，宇野发现路边的某个草丛堆动了动，一开始他还以为是自己被热出了幻觉。然而下一秒钟，他就被几声娇滴滴的叫声惊醒了。

那么矮小的草丛里居然一瞬间跳出了三名女生，她们一边尖叫一边看也不看地直奔向羽生结弦，动作之突然速度之快、再加上脑子之混沌让旁边站着的宇野和真凛来不及做出任何反应，眼睁睁地看着那三个女生包围住了羽生结弦。

双手都抱着文件的羽生结弦根本避无可避。女生们直接一左一右一前抓着他胳膊蹭上了去。

“啊啊啊羽生君，那边有好多虫子好可怕啊啊啊！”

“羽生君救救我们，我们好害怕啊，嘤嘤嘤！”

宇野翻了个超级大白眼：谁让你们闲着没事干钻那里了？有病啊？同样无语的还有本田真凛，她扫了一眼那三人的裙摆，再对比一下自己的，总觉得那百褶裙短得有些过分了，刚刚盖过后边,抬点腿都快要曝光了，再热也不用这样啊。

而身临其境的羽生结弦更是尴尬得要命，三个女生拼了命地紧贴着自己，胸部猛地往自己这边压，想挣扎都挣扎不开：“各位请松一下手好吗，你们所说的虫子在哪里？我去帮你们消灭掉？”

女生们猛摇头，双手八爪鱼一样紧抱不放，还陶醉地靠在他肩膀上：“不不，不用了，让我们待在羽生君身边就好。话说羽生君的身体好凉快好舒服啊……真不想离开……”

“……”

 

宇野昌磨惊了，他知道会很夸张，但不知道会那么夸张。

 

虽然宇野不是爱说闲话的人，但他再三考虑后，还是告诉了金博洋。身为羽生结弦的头号迷弟，金博洋当时的反应是愣住，然后手一紧……“啊啊啊啊啊啊天哥你冷静点！我的电脑！！！”“哎呀嘛呀，抱歉抱歉抱歉！”

金博洋赶紧把手拿开，“滋滋”作响的电流这才消掉。周知方看着险些报废的电脑心疼不已。刚才金博洋一直用自己的异能[雷电]给找不到插座的周知方的电脑充电，原本电流一直很稳定，直到宇野打完小报告，金博洋一个没控制住，220v的交流电差点变成了上亿伏的直流电，承受不住的小手提冒出了青烟，幸好赶在爆炸之前停下了。

心有余悸的周知方一面小心翼翼地检查着自己的宝贝，一面还顺口安慰了下金博洋：“天哥你不用担心，这是正常的。夏日炎热，任谁都希望往羽生前辈那里凑。”

然而金博洋心里还是不怎么舒服：“但是那也太过分了吧？男生还好说，女生怎么能挨那么紧。”他有些低落地甩甩手，接过宇野递过来的西瓜大口豪啃，清甜的汁水顺着喉咙流入身体深处，让黏黏糊糊的身体舒畅了不少，

日光晕影透过层层碧绿的枝叶，跳跃在白色的小石亭上。几名少年待在亭中乘凉，或坐或靠或倚，闲情逸致地聊着天，不大不小的石桌上放着几瓣刚被切开的西瓜，鲜红诱人的肉色映在眼中，清凉了整个夏天。

唯一美中不足的是冰镇度太低了，并没有想象中的那种欲仙欲死的极致夏日清爽。

宇野捧着另一块瓜耸耸肩：“我尽力了，我不是羽生前辈，只能用水给它降温，然而并不能阻止水变热啊。”

金博洋点点头。表示理解。果然，那么一点点热气就能让人心情烦闷呢。他突然想到：“话说拥有那种能力的陈巍，冬天是不是就变成了夏天的羽生？”

陈巍的异能是[燃烧]，整个人就是个火炉，和羽生可谓是两重天，金博洋前几天在餐厅里亲眼见到，独自吃饭的陈巍方圆几排都没人敢坐。但是到了冬天，说不定这个能力反而会十分受人欢迎。

周知方手上动作一顿，继而快速把电脑塞回包里，嘴角一撇说道：“并没有，Nathan的女朋友占有欲很重的，谁敢靠近。”

一直在一旁默默啃瓜的车俊焕突然灵光一闪：“所以，羽生前辈现在就是缺一位可以帮他挡掉所有桃花的女朋友？”

 

此话一出，金博洋手一滑，还剩下一半红艳艳瓜肉的西瓜就这么“啪叽”摔在了地上。

宇野和周知方齐齐转头看向了车俊焕，单纯无辜的小车这才发现自己似乎说错了话。

 

“啪啪啪！”偌大的学生会办公室响起了清脆而富有韵律的掌声。费尔南德兹坐在羽生结弦对面的摇椅上晃晃悠悠，笑得那叫一个幸灾乐祸：“听说你昨天被两位C cup和一位D cup的美少女围攻了？恭喜，是不是感觉很幸福？”

羽生从一堆文件里抽空抬头瞟了他一眼，略长的刘海捋了半边挂在耳边，剩下的细碎半掩着眼睛。羽生目光冷淡犀利，嘴上倒是轻松反击回去：“不如你被女朋友甩了更幸福，恭喜啊，又能开启下一段梦幻旅程了呢。”

从来没在口头上占过羽生便宜的费尔今天也是被噎得把计划好的调侃吞了回去，不过他也不得不承认，上一个女友实在太烦人了，二十四小时时时刻刻黏在身边，不给他留一丁点的自由空间，导致他连跟其他女生说话的机会都没有。

“哎？”费尔指尖摩挲着下巴那性感得小胡须，眼珠子一转，忽然计上心头，“yuzuru，以我的经验，或许我可以帮你解决这个烦恼。”

“不必了！”羽生想也知道不会是什么靠谱的主意，开口便拒绝得十分干脆利落。

费尔南德兹不死心，他像个找到了感兴趣的玩具的小孩一样，用极其幼稚的动作把转椅往前拖了拖，离办公桌靠得更近。那双比女生还要大还要水亮多情的欧式眼睛兴致勃勃地眨呀眨：“你听我说，这个办法绝对有用，而且简单粗暴！”

“只要你找个女朋友来作挡箭牌就好了啊！正所谓名草有主，大家多多少少都会跟你保持距离了！”

自以为出了个绝世妙计的费尔南德兹，还没来得及详细规划就再一次被羽生拒绝了：“不行！”

费尔“啧”了一声，他觉得很奇怪，在几乎所有方面都游刃有余、灵活自如的羽生似乎偏偏在恋爱这里油盐不进。不知从何时开始，也不止一次，这类话题在他身上从未能进行下去。费尔直起身，靠在椅背上，换上了正经的表情，他盯着羽生半低的头，声音变得严肃：

“yuzuru，你到底是还没有遇到喜欢的人呢？还是真的不打算谈恋爱结婚？”

“如果是后者，我觉得你还是放弃吧。你也知道，那帮老头是不会让你如愿的，与其到时候被硬塞一个过一辈子，还不如趁现在先好好享受一次真正的心心相印……”

 

羽生这次头也不抬，面上的表情绷得很紧，一时间屋子里的气温急剧骤降，连空调机都发出了“咔咔”的响声。

费尔南德兹知道，这是自己师弟生气的象征。很明显，有些挑衅过头了，但他并不后悔，毕竟有些事情，不说出来就会想不通，想不通就会错过，一旦错过，那才是真正的悔恨一生。

 

“啪！”羽生完成了最后的审阅部分，将所有文件都整理好整整齐齐地放进柜子里，这才站起来，“好了，今天的工作到此为止。我们的谈话也到此为止，哈维。”

他撑在办公桌上，微微顷过身，居高临下地凝视费尔南德兹，狭长的眼尾魅丽无比，划出一道睥睨的弧度，语气里带着明显的警告：“希望你以后不要再跟我聊这类话题了。我的事，我自己还是能做主的。”说完，绕过硕大的红木方桌，往外走去。

被独自留下的费尔南德兹仰面躺在椅子里，叹了口气：“真是死性不改。”

 

夏日，总是那么令人烦躁，藏在茂密树荫下的蝉声一道更比一道响亮，喧哗不断，和楼下的欢笑声融在了一起。

羽生结弦走在走廊上，忽而停下了脚步，他往下望去，正好看到少年躺在树下酣睡的模样。短短的袖口下露出的四肢就像抽条的植物枝条，纤长鲜嫩，但又雪白娇弱，似乎轻易就能折断，红唇微张，羽生甚至能看到里边隐隐约约的小小的尖俏的虎牙，对自己笑起来时，仿佛在勾人。

但是少年此时并没有笑，他甚至无知无觉，什么都不知道。羽生结弦收回目光，重新迈开步子，头也不回地离开。

 

TBC.


	2. 夏日争夺战（中）

金博洋喜欢羽生结弦，这是一个本人从未正式承认过，但几乎周围所有人都知道的事实。

学生会和风纪部是死对头，这是一个不知从何时起就开始在这所学院里流传下来的至今为止仍然不变的传统。

而羽生在学生会，金博洋却在一入学就加入了风纪部，这大概是让知道以上两个真相的人不是磕瓜看戏就是想在金博洋额头上敲出花来。

 

金博洋委屈，他一开始确确实实不知道风纪部和学生会是那种关系，见风纪部的人那么热情好客地邀请自己，又发现自己的老铁们也都在风纪部，便开开心心地填了入部申请，谁知……

“我们那时候也不知道你居然开学第一天就暗恋上人家了啊。”隋文静摊手，表示不想背这锅。她推了一把金博洋，让他转过头去乖乖地把文件整理好，不然别想参加后天“清凉夏日祭”的班级活动。

金博洋吸溜了一口已经不怎么冰冻的橙汁，外盒包装上化了的水滴沾满了手心，他干脆直接抹到脸上搓了搓：“你想太多了，我不是暗恋……”

他只是……只是不知道该怎么应付羽生结弦而已。最初对他如家乡滔滔黄河之水泛滥澎湃的惊艳与崇拜，变成了面对面时连眼神都不敢对上的互相微笑。印象中，他们似乎聊过几次天，却都有至少第三人在场，彼此之间的距离连普通朋友都算不上。

也就是前辈与后辈，偶像与迷弟，现在再加上一层对手关系而已……

这样的关系你就知足吧，他跟自己说，别想那么多乱七八糟的了。

 

“天天，”刷着手机的隋文静突然头也不抬地叫了他一声，“你要参加戏剧部的演出么？”少女单手搭靠在椅背上，对金博洋晃了晃手机屏幕，眨眨眼。“戏剧部打算招群众演员。”

“算了吧。”他想也不想就拒绝了。比起穿着戏服在台上演出，他更希望能在活动当天吃着各种美食闲逛在校园里，而不是一整天都被困在一两个地方。

“哦，那好吧。”

隋文静慢悠悠地转过去，跟着转瞬即逝的还有嘴角那一抹掩饰不住的坏笑。

 

傍晚时分，金博洋习惯性地骑着自行车在校园里一圈又一圈地溜达着，直到最后的夕阳余光都消失在云层之下。夏天绿荫道上的风总是那么的清凉醒神，带走了白天留下的热浪。

这条小道上行人不多，来来往往的不外乎三三两两的几对情侣。金博洋见周围没什么人，便大胆地松开握着车把的手，张开双臂，让晚风就这么涌进了他的怀抱，身心顿时被洗涤得一片清凉舒爽，仿佛天地宽广、满天繁星都在他的怀中。

道上静谧，金博洋的动作引起了对面的注意，他看到了一个身穿白色衣服的身影站在路旁，像是特地等着他一样，远远就能看出那人脸上的笑容。

那人身形挺俏，轮廓熟悉至极，金博洋忽然一阵心跳加速。他放慢了车速，一点点靠近，直至跟那人在昏黄的路灯下双眸相对，他才得以深深地吸了一口气。

他觉得他应该点头微笑最多摆摆手打个招呼就径直骑过去，可是身体竟不受控制地直接停了下来，推车走到那人面前，听着自己的声音被淹没在震耳欲聋的心跳声中说道:

“羽生君，晚上好。”

 

羽生结弦也是没想到会在这里遇到他，眼中闪烁着光芒：“晚上好，博洋君。你的自行车技术真不错呢。”

原本祈祷着羽生能跳过这个话题的金博洋被人家一上来就戳中尴尬之处，顿时羞愧得很想掉头去找时光机：“还……还好，不是，你就当没看到刚刚那个吧……”太蠢了！

羽生的眼睛眯成了一条缝，他可一点也不觉得蠢。原本自己听着歌神思游动地行走着，却鬼使神差地被对面渐渐接近的风声吸引，他抬起头，看到的就是少年舒展双臂的模样，就像是一位天使张开了双翼，遗世而绝立，向天空索要一个拥抱。而现在这位能怀抱星空的天使就站在自己面前，因为自己的话而羞得耳朵都发红，心里难以抑制地涌上一种莫名的兴奋和满足。

他下意识地想伸出手揉揉少年柔软的黑发，可惜现实的重量很快束缚了他期望的行动。

金博洋这才发现羽生双手都拎着两个篮球大小的袋子，虽然看不出里边装的是什么，但很明显并不算轻。他抬起眼，正好和羽生目光相接，对方挑着半边眉毛，示意性地提了提袋子，金博洋就着了魔似的开口：“不介意的话，我送你一程吧？”

日\本少年简直笑出了花儿。

“啊啊，谢谢，博洋君，真是帮大忙了。”金博洋扶住车把，听着身后的人窸窸窣窣的动静，车后座一股重量上来，他甚至能感受到一股气息带着丝丝热量若即若离地喷洒在自己腰后，使得他不得不稍微挺直了身板。金博洋侧过头，只堪堪看到了羽生的一点脸颊，又转回头盯着放在前边篮子里的袋子问道：“羽生君，坐稳了吗？”

“好的，稍等一下。”羽生将另一个袋子搭在膝盖上，然后为了坐得更稳当，他想也没想就把手轻轻按在了金博洋的腰侧……

 

金博洋几乎是整个人弹了起来。

 

羽生吓了一跳，立即缩回手，他以为是自己过低的皮肤温度刺激到了金博洋：“抱歉，博洋君，是不是很冰？”

“不不不！”金博洋弓着身子艰难地摇了摇头，捂着刚刚被人碰触的地方，将那里的衣料都揪出了褶皱，“请你别碰我那里……我的腰……很怕痒……”少年越说声音越低，不知是难为情还是感觉犹在，耳朵尖鲜红得简直像是要滴血。羽生顿了一下，心里有什么微妙地裂开了一条小缝：“博洋君，你那里……很敏感？”

虽然没什么不对，但请你别说得那么……奇怪，好吗？

“可是不抓着博洋君的话，我怕会坐不稳呢。”羽生眉毛耸成了八字，仰着头，眼神清澈地看着他，看上去又无辜又苦恼。金博洋想自己是疯了，他竟然觉得羽生是在向自己撒娇？“那就麻烦你搂着就行了……对对对，别碰腰侧……”

羽生听话地从后边轻轻环过金博洋的腰身，手掌刚刚好地虚贴在他左腹部，并没有触及任何敏感地带，却仍然让金博洋微微一颤。他强忍住心里挠痒痒似的奇怪感觉，头也不回地踩上脚踏。

 

羽生大他一届，宿舍和金杨在同一块区域。金博洋凭着来往多次的记忆路线，穿过被茂密橡树覆盖的第三操场，一路行驶，自行车的轱辘声在寂静的林荫小道上显得尤为清铃通透。偶有路过的女生看清了坐在后座上的人，便急忙转头去看金博洋，这才松了一口气。金博洋一瞬间有种如果自己是女的话很可能会被她们狠狠盯上的恐惧感。

有几个女生跟羽生打招呼，羽生一只手不得不抓着袋子，另一只手则怎么也不肯松开金博洋的腰，于是只能对着她们露出了眯眯眼和大白牙，却也惹得她们发出欢快的笑声。

金博洋不用回头也知道羽生在干什么。

所以，羽生前辈现在缺的就是一位可以帮他挡桃花的女生？

车俊焕的那句话不知怎的突然涌上了脑海，金博洋赶紧用力将它晃出去。

“博洋君，怎么了？”

“没，没什么。”金博洋拐了个弯，远处的宿舍楼就这样映入了眼中，“羽生君，不得不说，你的袋子确实不轻。”

“是啊，这是戏剧部演出需要的道具服装，我帮朋友拿的。博洋君后天要来看演出吗？很精彩的哦！”羽生的声音突然间像起飞的鸟儿一样扬起翅膀，充满了期待和愉悦，把金博洋最后一丁点儿直接拒绝的火焰都给扑灭了。

“还不清楚，因为我这边也有班级活动呢……”金博洋咬了咬下唇，“不过我想我会挤出时间去的。”

羽生在后边轻笑出了气声：“博洋君的班级活动是什么？我可以去参观一下吗？”

车轮刚好碾过一个浅坑，金博洋的心跟着车身一起上下颠簸了几下，他侧过头有些不可思议地反问了句：“你真的要来？”

“博洋君邀请我的话，我一定回去。”所以，你会邀请我吗？

金博洋胸口痒得越发厉害，恨不得抽出一只手抓挠。他挺直身子，说出口的话带着自己都意想不到的颤抖，一种喜悦的颤抖：“非常欢迎羽生君光临！”他想到了自己在活动中所扮演的角色，似乎终于找到了一直以来想要分享这份快乐的人，有羞怯，更多的是清朗的少年音里满满的兴奋，“说不定到时候会让你大吃一惊。”

 

天色越来越晚，头上的星空却愈加璀璨，羽生搂着金博洋，头微微向后仰着，星光就这样溢满了他的双眸。

 

“我很期待。”

 

拒绝了金博洋帮忙的要求，羽生自己提着两大袋子走进了宿舍大门。金博洋目送着他的背影一会儿，吸了吸鼻子正欲调转车身回去，那人又突然转过身来朝自己挥了挥手，大声喊道：“博洋君，回去的时候就不要松开车把了，虽然很帅，但是也很危险哦！”

想不到那人来这么一出，金博洋脚下一趔趄，头也不敢回，顶着发烫到要爆炸的脸急急忙忙骑上车落荒而逃，车把子抓得死紧。

羽生结弦在后头弯着腰，笑得直不起身子。

出去寻觅新欢正好回来的费尔南德兹握着啤酒罐，看着自己的师弟在楼下笑得跟傻子一样，新奇地回头望了望，只看到了远处一个模糊的影子：“哟，这是碰着谁了？笑成这样，谈恋爱了？”

“你脑子里除了谈恋爱还剩点什么吗？”好不容易缓过来了的羽生擦了擦眼角的泪水，将一个袋子递给费尔南德兹让他帮忙拎着。费尔南德兹撇了撇嘴接过：“那不然是谁？”

“嗯……”羽生回过头，夜风沁过细碎的树影拂乱了他的额发，掠过那双被泪花和笑意映衬得晶亮剔透的琥珀色眼眸，他望着已经看不见任何人影的那条来时的路，意味深长地道：

“只是一位很欣赏的后辈而已。”

 

隋文静成功地用[念能力]将装饰得花里胡哨但又清新怡人的写着“变装冷饮室”几个艺术大字的牌匾挂到教室外头的墙上，结果金博洋突如其来的一声“啊！”吓得她差点又将牌匾砸到地上。

“干什么啊你，大老爷们儿别一惊一乍的！”

金博洋突然惊醒，将那份从戏剧部拿来的表单怼到隋文静面前，指着上边那个放在特别出演那一栏里挡也挡不住的闪闪发光的名字问道：“你是不是知道羽生会出演？”

“哦——”隋文静摊了摊手，十分干脆地，“我不知道啊。”

不，你明明就知道。金博洋此时十分肯定昨天她问自己要不要去客串的原因就是这个，啧，被耍了！

“怎么，觉得失去了一个和自己偶像共度清凉夏日祭的机会，很不甘心？”

金博洋收起表单，勾起一抹自觉很是冷酷无情酷帅无比的不屑微笑：“并没有。”和羽生邀请自己明天去观看他的演出并主动来到自己这边参观相比，只是去打个酱油有什么好不甘心的？他现在十分期待明天能看到老铁们的下巴被惊掉的场景。

这么想着，金博洋连脚步都变成了一蹦一跳。他跑到服装组那边，五颜六色千奇百怪的服饰整齐地摆放在拼在一起的课桌上，他兴致勃勃地翻找着自己亲自设计的蜘蛛侠改良套装，迫不及待地想要试穿上身。啊，他似乎能够看到明天包括羽生在内的所有人被他英气凛然的蜘蛛侠装扮惊艳到的神情了。

“呃？”金博洋奇怪地抬起头，“抱歉，我好像没找到我的蜘蛛侠服装？”

负责服装的组长山田雅和其他人面面相觑，而后对着金博洋露出无奈而期盼的神情：“十分对不起，博洋君，计划有变，我们班委商量过了，为了增加活动人气和班级评比，我们决定撤换掉你的蜘蛛侠。”

金博洋不敢相信，难道蜘蛛侠难道没有人气吗？ “撤换掉？换成什么？”

山田从身后抽出早已准备好的衣服，刷地展开在他面前，天蓝、纯白和中间那一抹耀眼的鲜红在阳光下差点闪瞎了金博洋的眼睛。

 

水、水手……

 

……裙？？？

 

金博洋此时真诚地祈祷明天，羽生结弦你千万不要来了！

 

——TBC.


End file.
